


A bad day at the office...

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, Top Gear - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested by CustardCreamies. Thank you so much for that, hope you like it! <3</p><p>"Would I be able to request again? OC is having a crap day and she arrives at the studio late for recording and all during the recording Hammond knows something is bothering OC so he tries to cheer her up? Thank you."</p><p>Don't forget to check out my Tumblr page @thatdankhammondlover for more Richard Hammond goodness! :)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bad day at the office...

****

I really did wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. I felt terrible and I was late for work. I shifted through the London traffic slowly, desperate to get there as soon as possible. I was so frustrated with myself.  
I called the producer earlier to tell them that I would be late, I told a little white lie and told them I was stuck in huge amounts of traffic at home, but in fact it's only when I reached London when I hit rush hour, thank god they understood.

I had no idea why I felt so bad today. It might have been because I had a few glasses last night? But surely not enough to get me hungover? I wasn't sure, but whatever my mind was going through, it was making me feel mentally hurt.

I finally reached Dunsfold, I parked up and walked fairly quickly towards the studio, and Jeremy was by the door having a cigarette.   
"Hey you, you're late what's up?" He said, quite genuinely concerned. "You're never late"  
"I hit traffic" I mumbled, feeling even worse.  
"Oh dear, well it's okay now cause you're here, come on then" He said as he dropped his cigarette on the floor and stood on it.

We walked into the studio and Richard and James were sat on stage going though the script.   
"Hi guys sorry I'm late" I said, sounding pretty disappointed in myself.  
"It's okay, don't worry we still have ages" James said.  
I took my place in between James and Richard.  
"Hey you, what's up?" Richard said calmly.  
"I'm late, that's what's up, I hit traffic back at home" I said, sounding quite agitated.   
"Apart from being late" he said raising an eyebrow.  
Richard always knew when there was something wrong, and it's so sweet of him to raise concern.

"Nothing don't worry about it" I mumbled.  
"No seriously what is it?" He asked putting a hand on mine.   
"It's okay Richard honestly"   
He still didn't seem convinced, but the audience started flooding in, so we had to act that nothing was going on from then onwards.

*Half an hour later*

"So now it's time to do the news and we have some exciting news apparently James?" Jeremy introduced.  
"Yes we do have some good news!" James replied.  
"What is it then" I asked trying to be cheerful.  
"Ladies and gentlemen the new Dacia Sandero!" He said as he pointed to the television screen in a 'ta da' motion.  
The audience ooohed and ahhed.  
"Wowwwww" Richard said sarcastically. "Looks like on old shovel"   
This made me laugh a bit, Richards humour was always the best.   
"So Jess, we hear you've bought a new car, would you care to tell us what you've bought?" Richard asked.  
"Well... I have bought the new Golf GTD, why?" I questioned.  
"Well... Do you know who else has recently bought one?" Jeremy asked.  
"Go on" I said.  
"Ed Miliband" He smirked.  
All three of them and the audience cracked up laughing and I sat there with my mouth wide open.  
"So I have the same car as a former Labour Party leader?!" I asked.   
"Oh dear!" Richard laughed.  
I pushed him and Richard pushed me back playfully.   
"Oi you two stop flirting and listen to this" Jeremy piped up. "I looked on the internet last week and I found this"   
Jeremy pointed to the TV screen and we all looked away in disgust at the picture.   
"Woah!" Richard nearly screamed.   
"Jesus Jeremy that looks like an old mans arse!" I giggled.  
"Aye Jeremy it looks like you!" Richard laughed, and we laughed with him until our stomachs ached.

Richard had really cheered me up, I forgot about my negative feelings while he was around, because he was just always full of joy, his smile could light up any room, he was so charming.

We had finally finished filming for the day, and all four of us made our way backstage.   
Me and Richard slumped on the sofa, while James and Jeremy went out back for a cigarette.  
"Feel better now sweetheart?" He asked, smiling ever so dreamily.   
I smiled shyly and looked towards my fiddling hands. He just called me sweetheart holy crap.  
"What?" He asked playfully.  
"Nothingggg..." I said.  
Richard then came closer, his face inches away from mine, he then stroked my cheek lightly.   
"It's because I called you sweetheart isn't it?" He clearly knew what had made me all of a sudden feel for him.  
"Maybe" I smiled.   
"Aww" he cooed.  
I looked towards him, I couldn't resist the beautiful look on his face, before I knew I blurted out to him.  
"You're adorable" I said.  
One of Richards painfully cute smiles creeped across his lips.   
"Not as adorable as you my darling" he said.  
"I'm your darling now aye?" I asked playfully.  
"I will make you if I have to" he smirked.  
"And how do you intend on making that happen?" I asked, clearly knowing exactly what he was going to do next.  
"Well, I had something in mind..." he teased.  
 _'God, just kiss me, kiss me now'_ I thought.

Richard hand then made its way down to my thigh, his other hand still on my face, now cupping my cheek, he pulled my face closer to his and his warm tender lips met with mine. With his hand on my thigh he threw my leg over his torso so he could get closer to me. Our kiss was deep and intense, I entwined my arms around his neck as he bit my lower lip in the kiss, causing me to kiss back with even more lust.  
I was mad for him, and he was mad for me.

We continued to kiss outrageously until we heard some familiar voices outside the door.  
Instantly, me and Richard jumped back, and I got up and ran towards the coffee machine to pretend that I was making a drink for myself. The door opened and Jeremy and James walked in, laughing and joking.  
Me and Richard looked towards each other and he winked at me.  
Dear lord was that close...


End file.
